Shut up and dance with me
by electrasjewel
Summary: AU Mikage is going to highschool party like usual and ends up meeting rather interesting person there.. Watchdogshipping


Hello, this is officially second fanfic I've published, any reviews are welcome, I hope you like this. This fanfic was inspired by Crystalyne's song called Punks don't dance and Walk the moon's Shut up and dance.

Includes way too many song references forgive me..

* * *

It truly was the strangest and probably the best night of her life – as cheesy as it sounds.

She had left her house in high spirit, she liked to dance, as funny and weird as it sounded since she dreamed to be police officer like her parents were. She didn't drink at parties, she rather disliked how alcohol messed up with her thinking. All the same, when she arrived at the party she felt like she couldn't hold her excitement, it's like she knew something great was going to happen tonight.

Something like that did indeed happen – in form of a person. She had been leaning against the wall in full crowded room, waiting for a good song to dance to, when she saw him.

He was really tall individual, having couple tattoos up on his arms and scar across his cheek. She wasn't sure but she thought he was rather muscular too. She bit her lip, cause _damn_ he was attractive. She had to talk to him.

Making her way throught the crowd wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, but eventually she made it. And hoo boy was he tall. She also noted he had gorgeus brown eyes. And Green day shirt.

"Cool shirt you got there. Great band that Green Day." she nervously shouted over the crowd noise. Smooth Mikage, smooth, you blew your chances up already dammit.

"You listen to them too?" she heard his deep voice over the crowd. Damn, even his voice was attractive. "Yeah, the so called old one was the best. I'm Mikage by the way." Maybe she hadn't screwed up yet!

"Damn you got good music taste. I'm Ushio." She couldn't hide her smile. She was about to say something – maybe even ask for his phone number! - when she heard a really good song playing.

"Oh that sounds like good song. Sorry, dance floor awaits me!" She saluted him with two of her fingers and she made her way towards the dancefloor thinking Evacuate the dancefloor here I come!

She stopped right in the middle of it, closed her eyes and tapped her shoe to the beat, waiting until she got good idea of the beat. And then, like a devil had control over her, she danced like nobody was in the room with her, like nobody was looking.

She liked to move her hand a lot while dancing. Throw them up in the air, sliding them across her hips, you name it. Like she had party in her head rather than she was in one. Still keeping her eyes closed, she moved in the dancefloor, people gave her space.

She knew she wasn't amazing dancer, that people probably laughed at her behind her back, but that still didn't stop her, it shouldn't stop anyone in her opinion.

Right after the song ended, she ended her dance, showing her hand through her hair and sighing, like dancing had taken all the energy in her. She opened her eyes and glanced around, like she had forgotten where she was. Homever soon she had that big genuine smile on her face again, like world was present she got to open everyday.

She made her way to Ushio again and leaned against the wall next to him. He didn't say anything to her, so she took peek at him, and noticed him looking back at her. She felt her cheeks burn, so she turned away.

"I liked your dance." She heard way too close to her ear, causing her blush to deepen. She glanced at him again. Was that smile she thought she saw? She could be imaging it..

"Thanks.." she muttered, as she took her eyes off of him again. They fell silent for a moment, Mikage thinking any possible topics to talk about, she wanted to get to know him.

"Punks don't dance?" she thought outloud all of sudden, deep in thought. "Punks? You think I'm punk?" His answer seemed to snap her out of her thoughts, as she turned to look at him in complete confusion. "Well, maybe. You got those cool tattoos, after all." she answered, embarrassed that he had heard her.

She wasn't sure did she hear him chuckle at her answer. She stealed a look from him again, why she couldn't stop looking at him? He definitely had a smile on his face, she was sure of it this time. It was like he was amused of her in some way.

"No I don't dance. But that doesn't have anything to do with my choise of clothes. Or tattoos." He answered rather honestly.

"So why you don't?" she questioned, wanting to know more. "Er, I don't know how to dance." Finally it was his turn to be embarrassed. "Besides, imagine someone my size on dancefloor." He added.

"I don't know how to, either. I just let the beat take the best of me and just do some moves that come to mind. I bet you're not bad." she encouraged him with a bright smile on her face again.

There was moment of silence between them, until the song changed and Mikage had an idea. She suddenly took Ushio's hand and began dragging him on the dancefloor rather enthusiastically.

She heard him trying to resist back, but he didn't drag her back to their corner, even though he would have easily done so.

Mikage turned around when they were in the middle of the dancefloor, taking his other hand too, while her smile was still wide and bright.

To her he looked really uncomfortable right then and she really couldn't blame him. He opened his mouth again, probably to say that he was going back to where he was a while ago, but Mikage insisted to herself that she would make him do this. He had to let it all out once in a while right?

"Remember what I said just now. Shut up and dance with me!" she encouraged him again and started to dance to the beat of the song. She didn't close her eyes this time, not yet.

At first Ushio looked really lost and uncomfortable to her, but little by little he relaxed as he listened to the beat. They looked at each other for a long time, causing Mikage's heart to beat way too fast. She closed her eyes first, breaking their eyecontact, still dancing while having hold of Ushio's hands.

Finally he decided it wouldn't hurt to at least try dancing a bit. Others were busy dancing too so no one would look, right?

Soon both of them were dancing wild and both of them having wide smiles. Mikage had let go of his hands, but they danced rather close to each other, both enjoying the song.

Both danced until they were exhausted and Mikage went back to their little corner to catch their breath.

"Well, that sure was fun." Ushio admitted, when he returned to her, holding two cups, handing other one to her.

"Yeah it sure was." she admitted it too while taking her drink. "Is this alcohol by the way?" she questioned while she investigated the liquid in the cup.

"No, I didn't know do you drink or not." he mumbled awkwardly all of sudden. This caused her to chuckle. "It's good you didn't, I don't drink. Thank you." she giggled and took a sip of her drink.

They talked about life in general, what they were going to do when they were adults, favorite things in the world, anything. She learned that he was involved in gangs – actually more than involved, he was a leader of one. She joked how she couldn't believe that such a nice person like him was wasting their time with such people.

She meant it as a joke but his expression had suddenly saddened, as he mumbled that he hasn't been the nicest person around, ever. She had been hesistant, before she took his free arm to hers, stating that past didn't matter.

After that, rather sad and little bit of romantic moment, he had asked her questions. He had been rather impressed with the idea of her going to police reinforcements, while he himself didn't know what to do with his life.

She happened to check her phone to see if her parents had called her and noticed the time, it was getting late, far later than she usually stayed at parties. "I better get going. My parents will be worried soon if I don't come home." she said outloud to herself, putting her phone into her pocket.

"I better get going then too." Ushio said to himself, as if he was indicating that he didn't want to stay at the party if she wasn't there. Or then she was overanalysing like always.

They got out of the house and after realising they were going to go on opposite ways, they both stayed put for a while, not really wanting to seperate from one another.

Mikage tried multiply times, but she just wasn't able to ask his phone number. It couldn't be because she was nervous, could it? She sighed to herself, as if in defeat, trying to admit the fact that she wasn't probably going to see Ushio again.

"I seriously should get going. My parents aren't stright but they might put me into jail if I stay for too long." she halfly joked while indicating that this time she really was leaving. "They're police officers?" Ushio asked rather interested. "Yeah, they're the reason why I'd want to become one myself. Well, see you around sometime." she smiled before turning away from him, ready to go home and swallow in selfpity for not asking any way to contact him.

"Wait." she heard him say, like he was begging her to say for a while longer. She felt his hand around her wrist, keeping her from going away. Surprised she turned to him, waiting for him to say or do something.

Which he eventually did, as he was really close to her face all of sudden. This information caused Mikage blush deeply while thinking that his eyes indeed were gorgeous. Then she felt pair of lip against hers. Oh my god, was he kissing her?

Then all too soon it was over, him having wide grin on his face while she dumbfolded by what just happened. He let go of her wrist and just simply said: "Call me." before he turned around and walked away from her.

It took her a while to get her brain working again enough to realise what had happened and when she did she couldn't hold her excitement and she just jumped up and down shouting "Oh my god he kissed me!"

It took her even longer time to calm down after that, but as she did she noted that her left hand holded something. How had he done something like that must've slipped from her mind. It might be better if I'd learn not to get distracted easily, she thought.

She opened her hand to find piece of paper inside with phone number written on it. Huh, so he was interested in her, nice.

She heard her phone vibrate, oh shit, it was probably her parents! She turned around and started walking home, dialing his number on her phone and smiling like a dork the whole journey.


End file.
